1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycoside isethionates obtainable by reaction of alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides with vinyl sulfonates in the presence of basic compounds, to a process for their production and to their use in surface-active preparations.
2. Statement of Related Art
Isethionates are anionic surfactants containing an --O--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --SO.sub.3.sup.-- group which, by virtue of their favorable dermatological compatibility, may be used with advantage in cosmetic preparations (Parr. Kosm., 42, 203 (1961)). They are usually produced from fatty acids or fatty acid esters by condensation with sodium isethionate, propane or butanesultone (Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap., 43, 2236 (1970)).
Unfortunately, the disadvantage of isethionic acid salts and sultones is that their handling involves strict safety requirements and that the products may contain small quantities of these substances as impurities which is undesirable from the toxicological point of view. In addition, known isethionates are not alkali-stable and can contain fatty acids as hydrolysis products which has an adverse effect on their performance properties.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to develop new isethionates which would be free from the disadvantages mentioned above.